The Course of True Love
by BandJLuvr
Summary: Rapunzel isn't able to save Eugene in the tower (alternate ending)... but is all really lost? Contains (maybe?) spoilers for Tangled Ever After.


The incantation hadn't been able to save Eugene.

Rapunzel wept until her tears had all been spent. Then she got up, glanced out the window, and sighed. If only Mother Gothel hadn't taken the key with her. How would she get out now?

She glanced at the long trail of hair before her, some still blonde, but mostly brown. She considered throwing it out the window as she used to do for Mother Gothel, but where—where could she find somewhere to tie it?

Suddenly, she heard a ruckus at the door. Wide-eyed, she backed away, not knowing what to expect. The door flew off its hinges, falling to the floor. Rapunzel couldn't believe it. There before her was Eugene's former band, the Pub Thugs!

"Princess!" Big Nose rushed over, and Rapunzel just collapsed in his arms, sobbing. "What—what's wrong—" He noticed Eugene's lifeless form where she had left it. "Oh…" He held her all the closer. "I—I'm so sorry."

"I—I just want to get out of here," Rapunzel managed to choke out. "I—I just want to go home."

"We'll take you, Princess," Big Nose assured her, as they led her down the stairs and out the door. Even Maximus, who was already waiting for them, knew Rapunzel was in mourning, sadly nuzzling her until she turned. "Thanks, Maximus," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Mounting, she commanded, "Home, Maximus."

Maximus seemed to know the way, galloping as fast as he could until he reached the kingdom where she and Eugene had spent the day together. Looking around, Rapunzel's eyes filled with tears as memories came flooding back.

Finally, they reached the Palace. The guards were astonished when she informed them, "I am Rapunzel—the Lost Princess," running off to find the King and Queen.

In a matter of minutes, they had arrived. The Queen was the first to notice her. Tentatively, she brought her hand to Rapunzel's face, at a loss for words when she realized that Rapunzel was indeed her lost Princess. She enfolded her in her arms, choked with emotion.

Rapunzel glanced up to see the King gazing upon her, and he, too, wrapped his arms around the little group.

Rapunzel couldn't help it—she broke down with what should have been happy tears, but instead, they were bitter, bitter sobs.

The Queen was the first to break from the embrace. "What is it, my daughter? You're home—and we must celebrate!"

"I don't feel like celebrating!" Rapunzel shot back more harshly than she had intended, sobbing again.

Now the King held her closer than ever. "What is it?" he whispered. "Why don't you feel like letting the kingdom know you're back?"

Nestling in her father's arms, Rapunzel related the whole story—of Eugene's arrival, and their experiences together, relating how he'd cut her hair in an effort to save her, and her unsuccessful efforts to try to bring him back to life.

"Oh, Rapunzel," the Queen whispered, as they both held their mourning daughter. "Is—is there anything we can do?"

Rapunzel just turned away, shaking her head. "No," she whispered, "It—it's just going to take some time to get over it."

The King went to make the announcement of mixed news—of her safe return but that she was also in mourning. Meanwhile, the women went off by themselves.

Rummaging around, the Queen found what she was looking for—a small lock of brown hair. "This is all we had to remember you by these last eighteen years," she whispered, her own eyes growing misty at the memory.

Gazing at the lock, Rapunzel remembered how her own hair had turned brown when Eugene cut it. Reaching out, she touched it gingerly, softly singing the healing incantation—as if there was still some hope he might still come back to life. When it didn't show any signs of activity, she sighed.

"Thank you anyway, Mother," she whispered, leaning into the Queen's embrace.

Over the next few days, Rapunzel—and the kingdom—tried to return to normal life. Then one morning, there came a knock at the door. "Princess?" One of the guards poked his head in. "There—there is someone here to see you."

Rapunzel sighed. Her parents had tried desperately to find a suitor who would make her half as happy as she'd told them Eugene had, but each time, she sadly sent him away.

"Send him in," she sighed, not daring to hope.

She heard footsteps on the stairs, and she got up, ready to admit her visitor. However, just before her hand touched the knob, the door flew open!

Rapunzel couldn't believe her eyes. She tried to speak, but words wouldn't come. Instead, she threw herself into her visitor's arms, as tears—this time, happy tears—flowed. "I—I thought—"

"Shhh…" Eugene—miraculously alive—just held her close. "I'm here, Rapunzel."

"But—but—" Rapunzel still couldn't fathom— "How—how—"

"I called out to you, but you weren't there," Eugene said, wiping her tears away. "But Big Nose told me they'd already sent you here. So," he added, "were they glad to see you?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Yes," she whispered, "but a cloud's been over the kingdom since—"

"—since you thought you'd lost me?" Eugene finished, chuckling. "I still don't understand it myself."

Rapunzel brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "Me, either," she admitted. They walked arm in arm downstairs to where the King and Queen were waiting.

"Did you find someone?" The Queen was relieved to see her daughter happy for once.

"Yes," Rapunzel replied. "Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Eugene," the Queen repeated. Then it hit her. "Isn't—isn't he—"

"The one I _thought_ I'd lost?" Rapunzel grinned from ear to ear. "One and the same." Smiling lovingly upon Eugene, she added, "I—I think I'm ready for that celebration now."

They headed for the same balcony where she'd made herself known to her parents. When the people saw her, their faces fell, thinking she was still in mourning.

"My friends," she proclaimed, "I am eternally grateful for your support in my hour of mourning. I am pleased to tell you," she added, bringing Eugene forward, "that he who once was lost has returned to me."

A collective gasp went over the crowd, followed by spontaneous cheers and applause. Eugene just smiled, lifting Rapunzel's face toward his. "Thank you," he whispered. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I tried, Eugene," Rapunzel whispered, her voice choked with emotion. "I really tried to make it without you."

Eugene kissed her again. "Let's hope you don't have to do that again for a long, long time," he answered, bringing his hand to her cheek. "I need her, your Majesty," he whispered, turning to the King and Queen. "My life wouldn't be complete without her."

Rapunzel smiled. This was very different from the Flynn Rider who only wanted solitude, jewels, and gold. At least now he'd have Rapunzel to share it all.

The King just smiled. "You have our consent to marry our daughter," he whispered.

And so they were wed—but not without its own complications. That first night, as he and Rapunzel lay together, Eugene brought a hand to her face. "I love you so much, Rapunzel," he admitted, "that I died—and will continue to—for your freedom."

Rapunzel smiled, happy tears welling in her eyes. If it had been the other way around, she'd do the same for this man who'd won her heart utterly and completely.

"I love you, too, Eugene."


End file.
